House Rodin
House Rodin is a mysterious one. Lost to history, very little is known about it. It only remains in name and as a crest on a silver signet ring owned by Carndas Rodin. Below is what is known in this day and age to those with regular memories... Half-siblings Carndas and Nimbe have had difficult upbringings. Their father, Ealthe Rodin, was a travelling merchant who dared to brave the depths of the Wilds. Carndas was born to him and his first wife, Ann, in the Bronze Way of Everglow City. When Ann died from an illness, Ealthe was forced to bring Carndas with him on his perilous journeys. Deep within the Wilds, Ealthe would have lost his life and that of his young son had not a band of wild elves saved them from the beasts hounding them. An elven woman tended to Ealthe’s injuries and the two became close. After it was discovered Ealthe and Wynmae had slept together, the other elves cast them out. Shortly into their exile, Ealthe was killed by a monster. Wynmae raised Carndas like he was her own and continued the literacy lessons his father had been attempting to teach him. She taught him to hunt and fish and survive on the bare necessities, but she also ingrained a vicious ambition – that he should never be looked down upon by anyone. Within months of Ealthe’s death, Wynmae gave birth to her half-breed daughter, Nimbe. In Nimbe’s eighth year, Carndas’ thirteenth, the Spiders came. Wynmae gave her life to spare her children enough time to flee. For the next five years, the brother and sister duo made their way slowly east, back towards Carndas’ hometown. Upon reaching Everglow City, they started working on building a life for themselves. The Truth about House Rodin: What the Demons Remember House Rodin was founded in 10AE, in Everglow. This means the family survived the Demon War of the time. The name 'Rodin' to a demon who remembers those days would be of a major nuisance. Rodins were near the forefront of the effort to take back Everglow City in 267AE. Some members of the Rodin house were known to be talented magic users, but this seemed to bleed out through later generations until only faint traces remained. Rodins also had a large part in funding the brand-new University before they abruptly vanished. The details are sketchy and nobody knows for certain, but it seems that the only remaining heir up and disappeared one day sometime around 300AE. However, the name has lived on for another 700 years. The lost heir apparently chose to take a more simple life. Eventually, the Rodins came back as a poorer, lower-middleclass family to Everglow where their name was no longer remembered by the common people they associated with. The magical talent that has mostly fizzled out may now present in some family members as a passive ability such as Carndas' talent of reading people. A distant family member with a similar ability is Serenity Piers. Family Relations Members of House Rodin are related to the Piers, Heartstones, and Ludlows, collectively known as the Ludlow Accord. Full Family Tree can be found here: http://i.imgur.com/5dtxctL.png A full accounting of the family's modern events can be found here: Rodin-Heartstone Timeline. Category:Noble Houses Category:Kotorchix's Characters